


Often

by eotteokeos



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, all hail sub dani, dom ji is the revolution, prob dirty talk too idk, still a bottom park tho but itll come thru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eotteokeos/pseuds/eotteokeos
Summary: Daniel wakes up in discomfort.Jihoon is a tease.





	Often

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, unbeta-ed. ┐(‘～`；)┌  
> @ anon who sent me the prompt "Something sweet like morning sex even after the night before? or waking the other during midnight for a 2nd or 3rd round. Okay they are horny" on cc, here ya go!!
> 
> ps. was listening to The weeknd's often

Daniel stretches his arms, rubbing the sleep off of his eyes, feeling something wet and slick and warm. He squirms away in discomfort, groaning when something pins him down and prevents him from turning to his side. Finally giving up, he opens one eye after another, looking at the clock on his side table and frowning when he sees what time it was. It was barely 2am.

 

“what,” he croaks out, voice hoarse and heavy with sleep, his brows creasing further when he sees the empty space beside him, his lover not in sight and a feeling of something coiling between his thighs had him twisting in discomfort.

 

Looking down, he scratches his head in confusion at the lump under the sheet, suspicion bubbling in his stomach as he slowly raises it up, eyes slowly widening at the sight of Jihoon’s pretty lips wrapped around the head of his cock, bobbing his down before slowly moving up, his eyes closed and his cheeks flushed. “What the fuck…” he mutters, breathy—he doesn’t know from what, the sight or the feeling of Jihoon’s mouth.

 

When Jihoon finally notices him, he was already expecting the twinkling amusement in his eyes, the slow tease of his tongue as he releases his cock off of his mouth, a trail of saliva on his lips down to his chin, wiping it with one hand and the other lazily pumping his length. “Took you long enough.” He hums, his breath tickling Daniel’s sensitive cock.

 

He doesn’t wait for a reply—not that Daniel had any intentions to—before he goes down on him again, hands kneading his thigh as he sucks in a sharp breath, Jihoon squeezing around the girth of his cock, lapping around the head, knowing full well he was a bit more sensitive there, and tracing the thick veins mapping it.

 

When Jihoon told him he was tired from today’s schedule, sleeping in earlier than the rest of them, he didn’t think 2 hours after sleeping beside him—asking Woojin to trade places with him for the night—he’d wake up to this. To Jihoon’s face, flushed from arousal and heat and patches of sweat on his forehead, sucking ever so slowly. _So fucking slow._

 

Daniel’s vision goes unfocused, hands balled up in the sheets as he tries to push himself further into Jihoon’s warm mouth, the latter’s weight preventing him from doing so. “Jihoon.” He shakily says. Jihoon’s mouth around him was warm and tight and fuck, he hasn’t touched himself nor Jihoon for days now and the added accumulation of teasing and sexual frustration from Jihoon was making him lose it. He was near. _So_ near. Just a little more and— _fuck, fuck, fuck._

 

Jihoon releases him from his mouth, hand tightening around the base as he gives it one last lick. “Why…” he grouses, pushing his body up to glare at him, he was so, _so_ near he could actually feel a scream welling up inside of him.

 

“Patience.” Jihoon tuts his tongue, one hand slowly sliding behind him after he pushes Daniel back down, flicking his wrist up and down, slow and frustrating just like he always was whenever he takes the lead. Just like how Daniel wanted despite his complaints, teasing him to the point of being on the edge and then finally, _finally_.

 

Jihoon bites his lips when he—Daniel assumes—pops a finger inside of him, his face scrunching in both pleasure and pain, mouth parted slightly and the beads of sweat forming on his brows slowly tinkling down to his chin. “ _Daniel_.” He mumbles, airy and needy. They had been too busy to do anything lately, going home tired from the endless schedule and practice for their upcoming comeback. “ _Daniel—oh, god_.” He yelps when his finger barely brushes his prostrate. Daniel could have easily reached it, could have made him mewling in pleasure.

 

But Jihoon had other plans and his pleasure was second to seeing Daniel begging for him.

 

Daniel watches as Jihoon arches his back and itches to do it for him, his fingers buried deep inside Jihoon’s warm hole, sucking him in as he pumps him in and out slowly; begging for more and groaning his name. “ _Oh_ —“ Jihoon’s voice hikes up once more, the hand on Daniel’s cock long forgotten as he pushes himself down on his fingers, the bed moving slightly from his movements and all Daniel could do was to stare at him. Stare at the way Jihoon parts his lips, brows creased and face in utter pleasure as he groans out Daniel’s name continuously.

 

“Jihoon.” He whines, voice raspy.

 

Looking up with hazy eyes, Jihoon chuckles as he looks at Daniel biting his lips red, cock the same color, frustrated and swollen on the tip. “Right.” He says, breathless, like he’d forgotten Daniel was on the verge of crying. He bites on his bottom lip before drawing his finger out, hole twitching in need as he moves on all fours with quivering legs, swinging one foot over Daniel’s body and straddling him. He looks at the latter’s gaze travelling on the wet spot on his shirt and smirks when he sees his Adam’s apple bob up and down.

 

“you’re  _killing_ me.” Daniel mutters, he wanted to rip the shirt off of Jihoon, to see his cock aching for him, his puckered hole begging to be filled, leaving angry red marks on his hips as Jihoon’s fingers digs bluntly on his back, leaving trails of bite mark on his neck. _Fuck._ Raising his hand, he groans once more when Jihoon swats his hand away. “ _Why_?” he whimpers.

 

“Who told you you can touch me?” he snickers, liking the way Daniel tenses up below him, his hand retreating, mouth jutted and brows creased. Jihoon knew not to take it seriously, both of them liked this play they have, always matching with the trivial, unsaid things. Like this for one, obedience—Started with Jihoon’s experimental commands, to Daniel’s sexual innuendos, to Jihoon trailing up a finger on his thighs in public, to Daniel begging, and vice versa. Jihoon found out Daniel liked it when he had dominance in the bed by accident, cock shoved inside of him as he tells him not to touch him—another thing he tried, frustrated as he was to be fucked roughly, at least he got to see Daniel wrecked in pleasure as he was—and Daniel biting his lips in frustration, eyes gleaming in ardor.

 

Lifting his hand to remove his shirt, he smiles when he hears Daniel’s breath hitching when he throws the clothing away, grinding on the cock situated between his thighs, feint marks from their last activity still present. “Jihoon.” The garbled voice he does makes Jihoon smile, always amazing him that the man who everybody wanted was in a frustrated mess below him, fist balled up into the sheets as he watches him lick his finger.

 

He decides to draw his face near Daniel, eyes fluttering as he looks at him fondly despite the exasperation clouding his eyes, letting a moan slip when their skin touches, bodies pressed together, cock on Daniel’s abdomen, and the latter, thick and hard on his center. “Finally kissing me?” Daniel tries to sound tough but it sounds whiny, the usual bite gone and replaced with something close to a need.

 

Jihoon doesn’t answer, a pleased grin on his face before _finally_ leaning in to give Daniel a kiss, a desperate sound bubbling in the back of daniel’s throat while his hands scurry to pull Jihoon in closer, have him pressed against his chest. He does nothing, however, remembering full well when Jihoon left him handcuffed on the headboard, tears pooling in his eyes as he looks at Jihoon relieving himself with a sex toy.

 

Daniel lets him do as he pleases, lets him order him around, moaning when he feels his tongue dragging across the seam of his lips before gasping in shock as Jihoon wraps a hand on his sensitive cock, tugging at it carelessly before he feels his against him. Pulling back to moan in content, his eyes rolls back at how wet and warm Jihoon’s cock against him is, “Ji—“ he doesn’t have the time to voice his desperation however because Jihoon’s free hand was tugging on his hair, flicking a tongue over his, exploring his mouth.

 

He loved the way Jihoon kisses, like he makes sure Daniel feels all the love with the way he gently nibbles his lips, the way he molds them together like perfectly fitted pieces, telling him all the things he couldn’t voice out in embarrassment in parted lips and desperate tongue. It always left him breathless no matter how slow or rough it goes, always making him crave for more.

 

Arching his back, he lets out a stifled moan when Jihoon tightens his hold on his nape, sucking tongue and stealing his breath away with each twist and turn, hand lazily pumping both of their cocks. Daniel has a half a mind that Jihoon would let him come, let him spill on to his hand, soaking both his and Jihoon’s cock as he kisses him but this was Jihoon. Jihoon who orders him around, rendering him into a pitied state of begging that turned both of them on—Daniel still doesn’t know what turned him on about it. Maybe it was the slight mirth dancing in his eyes as his hole swallows him whole, biting his lips as he tries not to slam himself down on his cock just to tease Daniel. Or it was just that. He liked the dominance Jihoon had over him.

 

Jihoon angles his head to the side, flicking a finger over a sensitive nipple before kneading Daniel’s arm, snickering at the groan he releases, “ _Jihoon_.” Daniel pants out. Pulling back for oxygen—and rest because  _fuck_ , Daniel was so wet against him—Jihoon decides this was his favorite look on Daniel's pretty face, unspilled tears, flushed cheeks, and saliva trailing down a corner of his bitten lips. Jihoon wipes it for him with a thumb, giving him one last peck and pushing himself up.

 

He snickers when hooded eyes turns to displeasure, lips bitten to suppress a groan as Jihoon lifts himself up, moving on his thigh, Daniel’s cock proud and hard in front of open legs so Daniel could see how much he’s craving for him, how much he wanted it like he did, pounding into him until he sees white, his throat raw from all the screaming.

 

Daniel’s Adam’s apple bobs up and down as he watches Jihoon tracing the rim of his hole, twitching at the slightest touch as he wraps a hand on Daniel’s length, moaning at warm hands, fingers tightening whenever he reaches the base, as he resists the urge to thrust back. He tugs on it a few times, inserting a finger inside of him and thrusting it up the same time as he pumps and Daniel could feel it again, toes curling, skin prickling, he was so so so— _fuck_. Jihoon removes his hand once more, Daniel doesn’t suppress the groan and the cuss spilling out of his lips, watching as Jihoon licks his hand covered in precum, “What do you want, hyung?” he asks, slyly. He knew what Daniel wanted.

 

Amidst the obscenity of tongue lapping on fingers that almost made him come undone, Daniel could only let frustrated tears fall, coating his cheeks with big, fat tears, pooling on his neck along with his sweat; a sob threatening to spill on swollen lips and raw throat. His cock was aching, his high was near, and all he wanted was to beg.

 

And so he does.

 

He does it like he wanted nothing more than Jihoon riding him, burry himself deep in his warm hole as he screams his name out. “Jihoon, _please_.” It comes out broken, almost incoherent, one hand attempting to wipe tears away and the other creating soft circles on Jihoon’s thigh in hopes for it to work. “I—I want you so bad.” He whimpers. “please, please, _please_.” He begs, hand tightening on his thigh with ever word.

 

And it does work. Because Jihoon had that shit eating smile on his lips, satisfied at the whimpering mess he made out of Daniel as he coaxes him with sweet words, telling him he’s done good, wiping Daniel’s face with one hand before kissing him again, taking his breath away for the nth time.

 

 

 

It was slow, slower than Daniel could have wanted but it was still progress nonetheless.

 

Daniel’s back is supported by pillows he’d quickly gathered when Jihoon asked him to sit down, swinging a leg over him, his shin on either side of Daniel’s thighs, all the while peppering him with kisses, leaving marks on his shoulder and neck, cock hovering over Daniel’s abdomen before he looks at Daniel once more, lifting a hand his shoulder, supporting himself as his other guides Daniel’s cock, teasing him once more as he slides its sensitive tip down his perineum before finally, _finally_ it settles to where he wanted.

 

“ _Jihoon._ ” He pants out, feeling the familiar warmth slowly engulfing its head. “Oh, _god_.” Daniel could come with just this, length slowly inching inside of warm, familiar hole, breath ghosting on his ear and Jihoon’s cock leaking from precum on his abdomen. “You’re so big, _hyung_.” He whispers on his ears, making Daniel shudder. Jihoon knew he wouldn’t be able to keep a straight face in public whenever he’d say that word. “Do you feel that, hyung?” he nibbles on his hear, “My hole twitching for you.” Daniel could. _Fuck_.

 

“Daniel-Hyung” he whimpers, hands tightening on Daniel’s shoulders, the little bit of stretch was something he still wasn’t used to despite the many times they’ve done it. Jihoon supposes he couldn’t blame Daniel, not at all. He loved Daniel’s cock. Not only was he on the big side, slightly bending from the length, he was also big in girth, stretching Jihoon and reaching the deepest parts.

 

Daniel’s hand comes up to massage Jihoon’s waist, whispering sweet nothings in his hears before clutching on it tightly, knowing full well that he would see marks on his hips the next day. “ _Jihoon!_ ” He mewls, throwing his head back because not only was he not expecting Jihoon to suddenly thrust down, he also wasn’t expecting the hard tug he receives on his hair. “Fuck.” He groans out, steadying his breathing.

 

“You’re stretching me so much, _hyung_.” He moans out the last word, voice shaky. “Don’t come unless I tell you, okay hyung?” he asks it like Daniel has a choice. He doesn’t; he nods.

 

The rhythm is slow at first, Jihoon still adjusting to his length, labored breaths and butterfly kisses on the side of his neck and whispers of Daniel’s name. It took everything of Daniel not to thrust up, fill his twitching hole with every bit of him but Jihoon had other plans, plans that involved him sliding up, tip barely inside of him before slamming back down, Daniel’s hand scurrying to grip Jihoon by the hip because _fuck_ , this was everything he wanted—they wanted.

 

He does it a couple times more, the same ferocity maybe even more as the other one, Daniel meeting him half way with vigorous thrusting, putting his everything each time Jihoon slides down on to him, familiar sensation coiling inside of him. “Jihoon…” He whispers, there are tears in his his eyes again, the combined thrusting, the tugging of hair and the scratching of fingers against sensitive skin all too much. “Jihoon— _oh, god.”_ He moans as Jihoon clenches his hole when he comes back up.

 

“What do you want, hyung?” he asks him, all the while leaving marks on Daniel’s electrified skin, knowing they’re both going to get hell tomorrow, his hair tight on Jihoon’s hand as he continues to thrust down on his length. “Hm?” he hums, sending vibration on every part of his body.

 

“I—“ he chokes out, head burying in the crook of Jihoon’s neck as he bites on the crevice of his blades. “I want—want to come.” So bad. So, _so_ bad.

 

“Then faster, hyung.” He moans, “ _Harder_.” And Daniel does as he is told, hands gripping on Jihoon’s hips tighter, both their breaths getting erratic as Jihoon moans his name out, flinching in pleasure and eyes rolling back. “ _there_.” He tells him and Daniel delivers, thrusting in on that one spot that he knows had Jihoon screaming, fingers dipping into his skin, back arching.

 

“ _fuck_.” Daniel mutters, he was near. So, so near. His toes were curling, body shaking from continuous pleasure and he's seeing white. “Jihoon.” He says, asking for permission and Jihoon responds with an open mouthed kiss and a muffled “yes” before he’s enveloping him in a tight hug, head thrown on Daniel’s shoulder, thrusts getting faster and shallow; moans getting louder each time.

 

“Fuck— _Daniel!_ ” He mewls as Daniel’s hand wrap around Jihoon’s forgotten cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. “Kiss me.” Daniel barely lets out, hoping Jihoon hears him. He does because the next thing he knows, Jihoon’s hands are cupping his face and his tongue is exploring him again but this time it’s a whole lot gentle, like he’s making up for teasing Daniel to the point of sobbing and Daniel feels every bit of love.

 

“Jihoon—“ he chokes out, blotches of red gracing his skin, his eyes rolling back as he feels himself come, hand tightening on Jihoon’s cock as the latter too comes on his hand. He continues to fuck him through his orgasm; his grip on Daniel’s shoulder going slack, thrusts a little slower all the while Jihoon crying out in sensitivity, their body going rigid from the pleasure.

 

It takes a moment for both of them to finally settle, their breaths finally even. Jihoon is the first one to move, flinching when he feels Jihoon grind against his sensitive cock that was still inside of him. Jihoon gives him a smile, this time with eyes crinkled and cheeks flushed; placing a peck on the corner of his eyes, “Sorry I made you cry again.” He mumbles, pushing himself up from Daniel’s placid cock before settling back on his thighs. It’s sticky and they should take a bath but they do none.

 

Daniel shakes his head, “It’s okay.” It is. He doesn't know how to explain to their makeup artist about his swollen eyes and bite marks without the members' judging gaze but it is. it's okay.

 

He nuzzles his hair, pushing the hair sticking on Jihoon's forehead away. “Daehwi’s going to kill us tomorrow though.” Jihoon snorts. “I think Woojin already got the idea and slept at the other apartment.” Daniel shrugs, removing the pillows he'd stack on his back, trying to settle them both down on the bed, awkward limbs tangled together but they both don't mind. “Then I guess we’re both gonna get killed by Jisung-hyung.”

 

“Guess we are.” Jihoon grins, tracing his lips with his finger before placing a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! Didn't really stick with the prompt but hey, someone woke someone up!!
> 
> Talk to me in
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/eotteokeos) or [CC](http://curiouscat.me/eotteokeos)


End file.
